


Пьянство до добра не доводит (кроме тех случаев, когда доводит)

by Algarifma



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 20:44:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19875808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Algarifma/pseuds/Algarifma
Summary: АУ относительно финала истории. Кроули и Азирафаэль придумали план по спасению мира, а потом случайно выполнили его.(Это стёб и, пожалуй, немного ООС, так что прошу не искать тут логику, здравый смысл и обоснуй ^_^)





	Пьянство до добра не доводит (кроме тех случаев, когда доводит)

Резкий звук ударил по нервам, и Кроули вскинул голову. Осоловелыми глазами он осмотрелся вокруг, пытаясь понять, что вывело его из приятного беспамятства. Оно было тем приятнее, если сравнивать с ощущениями, что накатили теперь - раскалывалась голова, заметно тошнило и першило в горле. Перед глазами возвышалось что-то тёмное и непонятное, тогда он повернул голову в другую сторону, от чего та едва не взорвалась. Поморщившись, он увидел рядом с собой лежащую на полу пустую бутылку из-под вина. Она, вероятно, упала и издала этот звук.  
Стоп... Если бутылка на полу, и он видит её прямо перед своим лицом...   
Оглядевшись внимательнее, Кроули понял, что лежит на полу возле кресла, которое высилось рядом недостижимой тёмной горой. За головой стоял столик, весь заставленный пустыми и полупустыми бутылками из-под самых разных алкогольных напитков. Оставалось лишь порадоваться, что бутылка упала рядом с его головой, а не на неё. (Если и это тоже являлось частью Непостижимого плана, то Кроули был согласен признать его не таким уж безнадёжным.)  
Попытки шевелиться заставили потолок далеко наверху кружиться, и он с мучительным стоном прижал ладонь ко лбу. Зачем он вообще это терпит, если может отколдовать похмелье ко всем чертям? Напрягшись и сосредоточившись, он попытался это сделать, но эффект получился едва заметным - удалось лишь немного убрать тошноту. С удивлением и намёком на испуг он ощутил, что у него почти не осталось его сил. Что же случилось, не мог же он в самом деле пропить свои демонические силы, как пугал его иногда ангел? (Сам ангел пил не меньше, но за свои ангельские волшебные силы почему-то нисколечко не боялся.)  
Кстати, да. А где Азирафаэль?  
\- Ангел! - сипло позвал он и закашлялся, затем повторил попытку ещё раз.  
Спустя несколько мгновений откуда-то из-за столика послышался шорох одежды, удивлённый возглас, а затем сдавленные ругательства.  
Кроули с облегчением выдохнул. Ангел не потерялся, это хорошо. Осталось выяснить, что случилось, потому что им вообще-то надо готовиться к предотвращению Апокалипсиса, войне между Небесами и Адом, и придумать хотя бы какой-нибудь план... План! Что-то шевельнулось в памяти. Нахмурившись, Кроули пытался выловить воспоминания, но безрезультатно.   
\- Кроули? - полным страдания голосом спросил помятый ангел, прошаркав ближе к демону и появившись в его поле зрения.   
Перевёрнутый вверх ногами ангел выглядел забавно, и Кроули улыбнулся ему с пола.  
\- Доброе утро.  
\- Я бы так не сказал, - кисло ответил Азирафаэль. - Тебе помочь встать?  
\- Я сам, - гордо отказался Кроули и начал соскребать себя с пола.   
Это заняло какое-то время, ангел стоял рядом и наблюдал за сим действом. Когда ему это надоело, он спросил с лёгким недоумением:  
\- Почему ты не вылечишь себя? Я снял самые тяжёлые симптомы и в состоянии хотя бы стоять.  
\- Если бы я мог! - не сдержав надрыва в голосе, ответил демон, роняя себя в кресло, в которое удалось-таки забраться. Руки и ноги дрожали, и он до сих пор не мог это исправить.   
\- Что случилось? - нахмурился ангел.  
\- Я не знаю, - Кроули закрыл глаза и замер, откинув голову на спинку кресла в ожидании, когда прекратится головокружение.  
Спустя несколько мгновений на его лоб аккуратно легла тёплая ладонь, и демон принял помощь друга. (Не то чтобы у него был выбор - даже захоти он, то не сумел бы отбиться от ангела. Но ему и не хотелось.)   
Почти сразу стало легче, боль в голове прошла, всё перестало кружиться, и он рискнул вновь открыть глаза. Першение в горле осталось, но с этим можно было справиться. Например, при помощи остатков вина в одной из бутылок. Он предложил и ангелу, но тот выставил ладонь перед собой в отрицающем жесте и отвернулся, направляясь в основной зал книжного магазина, где они находились. (Даже это Кроули смог осознать далеко не сразу, хотя, если подумать, где же ещё им с ангелом напиваться?)  
\- Не помнишь, что мы делали? У нас ведь важные дела, нужно придума...  
Азирафаэль затих посреди фразы, и Кроули встревожено позвал:  
\- Ангел?   
Но тот молчал. Демону пришлось подниматься и идти следом.  
\- Почему ты замолча...  
Кроули замер рядом с ангелом, глядя в окна. За ними не было видно ничего - привычная улица и магазинчики напротив пропали, не было вообще ничего, только клубился ровный серый туман.   
\- Что это? - спросил Кроули.  
\- Я думал, ты знаешь, - ответил Азирафаэль, переводя взгляд на него. - Вот по этой штуке у меня тоже вопросы.  
\- А? По какой?  
Ангел обернулся, Кроули следом за ним, и перед ними предстал... Глобус? Довольно большой, почти полтора метра диаметром. Он висел в воздухе в углу помещения, так что Кроули сразу не заметил, и был подозрительно похож на те проекции планеты Земля, что находились в офисах Небес и Ада.   
На самом деле, он выглядел чрезмерно похожим на них, разве что был не таким чистым, светлым и сияющим, как версия в Раю, и не таким безобразно грязным и уродливым, как версия в Аду. Он выглядел как нечто среднее, и был просто... похож на планету, такую, какая она есть.  
Кроули и Азирафаэль переглянулись в панике.  
\- Что тут вообще случилось? - спросил ангел почему-то шёпотом.  
\- Не смотри на меня, - пожал плечами Кроули, пытаясь сохранить невозмутимость. (Хотя в этом и не было особого смысла - ангел знал его достаточно давно, чтобы видеть насквозь.) Подумаешь, они неизвестно где, посреди пустоты, и у них с собой... Нет, этого не может быть. Просто не может.  
Под их пристальными взглядами планета неспешно вращалась, почти незаметно, если не приглядываться.  
\- Ты думаешь о том же, о чём и я? - после долгой паузы спросил ангел.  
\- О том, что надо бросать пить? - уточнил Кроули.  
\- Нет! - сердито ответил Азирафаэль. - Ну, то есть, может, и надо, но я не об этом. Ты же видишь эту... этот... предмет? - он указал рукой на висящую в воздухе планету.  
\- Вижу, - кивнул Кроули.  
\- Ты понимаешь, что это? - взволнованно спросил ангел. - Что это такое на самом деле? Ты _видишь_?  
Кроули попытался по привычке использовать свои демонические силы, чтобы заглянуть в суть вещей и постичь природу предмета, на который смотрел, но у него снова ничего не вышло. Было похоже, что он совсем недавно потратил абсолютно все свои силы на какое-то магическое действие, и теперь придётся подождать, пока они восстановятся.  
Раздражённо вздохнув, он покачал головой.  
\- Силы ещё не вернулись, так что нет, я вижу просто круглую штуку, странным образом похожую на Землю.  
\- Эта штука не похожа на Землю! - страшным шёпотом ответил ему Азирафаэль, повернувшись к нему и энергично жестикулируя руками.  
\- В смысле не похожа? Вот же, видны мате...  
\- Это и есть Земля! - перебил его ангел, не дав договорить.  
\- Что?  
\- Да! Я могу это увидеть, и клянусь тебе, это настоящая Земля. Целая планета. В нашем магазине! Что мы наделали, Кроули, ах, что же мы наделали!..  
Азирафаэль схватился за голову и начал ходить из угла в угол, старательно обходя планету.  
\- Если это - Земля, то что вокруг нас? Где мы вообще? - спросил Кроули. Стоя на месте и засунув руки в карманы джинсов, он наблюдал за мечущимся ангелом.   
\- Я не знаю, где мы. Я не понимаю, что это, - ангел остановился и уставился за окно, на ничуть не изменившуюся серую дымку, похожую на туман, царящий в их воспоминаниях. - По моим ощущениям, там нет вообще ничего. Абсолютная пустота.   
\- Но... - Кроули нахмурился, пытаясь осознать сказанное, и от попыток у него снова заболела голова. - Вот же магазин, вокруг нас, верно? - Азирафаэль кивнул, и демон продолжил: - Но где тогда весь остальной Лондон?  
\- Там! - Азирафаэль ткнул пальцем в сторону планеты. - Он там, как и всё, что было на Земле, все люди, все праведные жители, преступники, мужчины, женщины, дети и старики, и все звери и птицы, и все киты и дельфины, и утки, и бабочки, и жуки, и пчёлы... - Азирафаэль перечислял всё быстрее, почти впадая в панику, а потом вдруг замер, поражённо уставившись на Землю и приоткрыв рот. - Но я не ощущаю там ангелов или демонов. Ни одного! Как это возможно?  
\- Ты уверен?  
\- Да, абсолютно. Там только люди и животные, ни следа эфирных сущностей.  
\- Так, ладно, - решительно произнёс Кроули и взял ангела за локоть. - Надо перестать бегать от правды. Нам нужно вспомнить, что случилось.  
Ангел замешкался на мгновение, а затем решительно кивнул:  
\- Ты прав.   
Не сговариваясь, они сели на пол друг напротив друга, скрестив ноги. Кроули положил руки на колени ладонями вверх, и Азирафаэль коснулся его пальцев своими, чтобы поделиться силой, прогнать остатки жесточайшего похмелья в их жизни и помочь вернуть воспоминания.  
Закрыв глаза, демон ожидал прояснения разума, и спустя какое-то время в памяти начали всплывать фрагменты воспоминаний.  
Вот они с Азирафаэлем накануне вечером уселись за стол, чтобы чинно, за бокальчиком вина, придумать план по предотвращению Апокалипсиса. Начиналось всё неплохо. (И тогда он думал, что они действительно ограничатся парой бокалов.) В определённый момент они решили, что придумали отличный план, и решили выманить армии Небес и Ада на равнину Мегиддо, передав послание Вельзевул и Гавриилу, что Антихрист велел сделать это. Видимо, всё получилось, потому что в следующем своём воспоминании Кроули шёл по пустым коридорам Ада, он не видел и не слышал ни одного демона. (Такого не было с тех самых пор, когда однажды, давным-давно, он решил пошалить и отправил Вельзевул сообщение (анонимно), что Небеса решили устроить военные учения на Луне, и весь Ад полным составом отправился пресекать это возмутительное нарушение правил. Кроули до сих пор не понимал, как его не вычислили и не наказали за это.)   
Он шёл по пустому Аду, и эхо от его неровных шагов отдавалось от мрачных обшарпанных стен тёмных коридоров, когда он направился в тронный зал Вельзевул, чтобы... Что?  
О, нет. Он просто пришёл туда и украл Адскую проекцию Землю, что хранилась в Аду уже целую вечность. Не было никого, кто мог бы ему помешать. Даже в обычное время никто её не охранял, потому что какому идиоту понадобится красть её?   
Вероятно, ангел сделал то же самое, утащив проекцию планеты из Рая, пока там никого не было. И сделали они это потому, что после пары стаканов вина (ладно, возможно, их было больше) Азирафаэль вспомнил, что где-то читал об этом - если взять обе эти проекции и соединить в одно целое, то при определённых условиях каким-то образом это одно целое и станет планетой, и с ней можно делать что угодно.   
И они решили украсть Землю.  
Да, чтобы спасти от Апокалипсиса, но тем не менее, это была самая тупая вещь, которую Кроули когда-либо слышал в своей жизни. (А он слышал много чего тупого, в том числе и от себя самого.)  
Он услышал тяжёлый вздох Азирафаэля и понял, что ангел тоже вспомнил подробности их приятного вечера за бутылочкой вина. Как они могли забыть диверсию, проникновение в Ад и Рай и похищение Земли?  
Азирафаэль отнял свои ладони от рук Кроули, и он открыл глаза. Ангел, сидевший напротив него, был хмур и озабочен.  
\- Что ж, теперь по крайней мере понятно, куда делись все мои силы, - произнёс Кроули, задумчиво разглядывая серость за окном.  
\- Ты создал карманную вселенную, чтобы сбежать туда с Землёй, - хоть Азирафаэль и был встревожен, в его голосе слышалось искреннее восхищение. - Это потрясающе! Целая вселенная, где нас не достанут демоны и ангелы, оставшиеся со своим Адом и Раем там, в своём мире. Невероятно, просто великолепно!  
\- Спасибо, - хмыкнул Кроули, пытаясь вспомнить, чья это, собственно, была идея.  
\- Я знал, что ты умеешь создавать разные космические штуки, но чтобы целый мир...  
\- Я тоже не знал, что умею такое, - ответил Кроули.  
\- Тогда почему мы построили наш план на этом? - озадаченно спросил ангел.  
\- Без понятия. Необоснованный оптимизм? Излишне живая фантазия? Непоколебимая вера в лучший исход? - пожал плечами демон, не понимая, как у него вообще получилось нечто подобное.  
\- Но что же нам теперь делать? - беспомощно спросил Азирафаэль, бросив взгляд на висевшую на своём месте планету.   
\- Ну, мы спасли Землю от Конца Света, это уже хорошо. Планета в порядке. Мы можем просто дальше жить на ней, - рассудительно проговорил Кроули.  
\- Да, но... Что делать с миром вокруг? Нужно создать Солнце, и все остальные вещи, к которым люди привыкли... Люди не смогут жить без звёзд в небе! У них же, наверное, ночь с тех пор, как мы перенеслись сюда. А ведь мы после этого ещё решили отметить успешное выполнение плана, и потом ещё неизвестно сколько спали... Ты сможешь это сделать, создать Солнце, Луну и звёзды? - Азирафаэль с надеждой уставился на демона, так и сидевшего напротив него на полу.  
\- Да, никаких проблем, только чуть попозже, когда силы восстановятся. Ты можешь пока что создать небольшой источник света для них, если хочешь.  
\- Точно!   
С энтузиазмом Азирафаэль подскочил с пола и подошёл к планете. Осторожно обойдя её по кругу, он щелкнул пальцами, и над северной частью Европы появился небольшой золотистый шарик, сияющий мягким светом. Он завис неподвижно в воздухе, так что на вращающейся Земле должна была вернуться привычная смена дня и ночи, хотя замена Солнца и находилась не на своём привычном месте благодаря личным пристрастиям ангела.   
Кроули ощущал себя невероятно усталым, поэтому так и продолжал сидеть на полу, подперев лицо ладонями, а локти поставив на колени, и наблюдал за ангелом.   
\- А ты придумал, что делать с душами? - лениво спросил он ангела, рассматривающего поверхность Земли.  
\- С какими?.. А-а-а, да, ты прав. Люди начнут умирать, - признал Азирафаэль очевидный факт. - А Ада и Рая здесь нет. Предлагаешь создать их?  
\- Не-е-е-е, - Кроули помотал головой, не меняя позы. - С ними потом возни много. К тому же я не сторонник наказаний за малейшие проступки.   
\- Тогда что ты предлагаешь?  
\- Перерождение, может быть? - предположил демон.  
\- Как в восточных религиях? Пожалуй, в этом что-то есть. Круговорот душ, и никто не попадёт навечно в Ад или Рай... Давай попробуем.  
Ангел простёр руки вокруг Земли, создавая новый закон, определяющий судьбу человеческих душ, и закрыл глаза, полностью сосредоточившись. Воздух вокруг него начал слабо светиться и мерцать, проявился бледный силуэт его белых крыльев, прозрачные первостепенные маховые перья трепетали и рассыпали вокруг волны мягкого сияния.   
Это заняло какое-то время, и когда ангел опустил руки с громким выдохом, силуэт крыльев растворился в воздухе, оставив после себя рой недолго танцевавших искорок.  
Сам не заметив, Кроули поднялся на ноги и любовался зрелищем ангела за работой. Когда Азирафаэль повернулся к нему, то увидел направленный на него взгляд, полный восхищения. Кроули не пытался скрывать его, или прятать за очками, или переводить всё в шутку. Не в этот раз.  
\- Что? - смущённо улыбнулся Азирафаэль, не уверенный, как реагировать на подобное.  
\- Ничего, просто... Это было прекрасно.   
\- О, мой дорогой, не так прекрасно, как твой процесс сотворения нового мира. Ты бы видел себя в тот момент, когда создавал вселенную для нас с тобой и для всех людей, - ангел вздохнул и прикрыл глаза, словно наслаждаясь воспоминаниями. - Никогда не видел тебя таким, - тихим и полным нежности голосом проговорил он.  
Кроули не видел себя тогда со стороны, так что проверить, как он выглядел, не мог, оставалось лишь поверить на слово и радоваться, что ангелу это понравилось. (В конце концов, у него не было возможности заранее потренироваться в создании новых вселенных в напрочь бухом состоянии.)  
\- Пойдём? - Азирафаэль протянул ему ладонь, предлагая взяться за руки, чтобы не потеряться при путешествии на Землю.  
Без колебаний Кроули взял его руку, и они подошли вплотную к планете. Азирафаэль потянулся указательным пальцем к Британии, и их тела уменьшились и помчались к заждавшемуся их Лондону, с его непостоянной погодой, шумным траффиком, районами с сомнительной репутацией, спешащими людьми, которых теперь никто не попытается уничтожить ради какого-то старого дурацкого плана.  
Теперь им некого было бояться, никто их не накажет за общение друг с другом. Это было странно и непривычно, но от перспектив захватывало дух.


End file.
